Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: Forces of Destiny
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: Forces of Destiny is an upcoming TV series based on the animated film. Coming soon in 2019's. Synopsis (Any ideas) Rudolph is back, so he and his friends are having a great time and having an adventure for Christmas Town and visiting travel around the world. Characters (Any ideas about the characters) * (?) as Rudolph the reindeer - He * Tom Kenny as Slyly the fox - Friend of Rudolph * (?) as Leonard the polar bear - Friend of Rudolph * (?) as Zoey - Girlfriend of Rudolph * (?) as Arrow - Rival of Rudolph * (?) as Blitzen - Father of Rudolph * (?) as Comet - * (?) as Cupid - * (?) as Stormella - queen of storm * (?) as Ridley - penguin * John DiMaggio as Santa Claus - * (?) as Mrs. Claus - * Billy West as Boone - * (?) as Doggle - * (?) as Sparkle * (?) as Twinkle * (?) as Glitter * (?) as Aurora Kids * (?) as Billy * (?) as Joe * (?) as Susie * (?) as Thomas * (?) as Kevin * (?) as Matthew * (?) as Connie * (?) as * New Characters * (?) as Gadget (Rudolph's other reindeer friend) * (?) as (Any ideas about the kids) * * (?) as Clarice (Zoey's other reindeer best friend and one-night stand) Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 # Snow Way Out - (?) Rudolph and the gang # Take A Hike - The gang # On Thin Ice - The gang # Creatures are Stirring - The gang # Deck the Halls - The gang # Christmas: Impossible - The gang # Smart as a Fox - Slyly # Avalanche - The gang # Stuck on Christmas - The gang # The Gift of the Magi - The gang # Dog Gone - Slyly and the gang # Red-Nosed Mystery - The gang # December Dog - The gang # New Year's Eve Thieves - The gang # The Holiday Conference - The gang # Home Alone - The boy who is home alone (?). The gang help the boy to stop the bandits. # Naughty or Nice - The gang # Christmas Magic - The gang # The Wrong Bag - Santa's got the wrong bag because the bad guy (?). # Elves to the Rescue - The gang Season 2 # Christmas Morning - The gang # Home Sweet Home - The gang # Lost in Alaska - The gang # Santa in Trouble - The gang # The Magic Crystal - The gang #Jingle All The Way - The gang #No Laughing Matter - The gang #Christmas Wish - The gang #Mall Madness - The gang #Christmas Spirit - The gang #Christmas Vacation - The gang #Up on the House Top - The gang #Home in Time for Christmas - The gang #(?) - The gang #(?) # Season 3 # (?) - The gang # Season 4 * Creatures Big Garden Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals *Allosaurus: Similar to Raptorsaur from Journey to the Center of the Earth *Archaeopteryx *Devonian Fish (as Boreaspis) *Didelphodon: Similar to Didelphodon from Walking with Dinosaurs *Ichthyosaurus *Mastodon *Plesiosaurus *Seismosaurus: Similar to Seismosaurus from Dinosaur King *Stegosaurus *Saber-Toothed Cat: Similar to Smilodon from Primeval *Troglodytes *Unidentified Pterosaur: Similar to Pterosaurs from Journey to the Center of the Earth 1999 Miniseries *Unidentified TBA *Unidentified TBA Giant Wildlife Animals *Giant Tarantula *Giant Bear *Anglerfish *Giant Shark *Giant Scorpion Locations * Little Garden is an island in Paradise. * Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Episode 7 * Violence & Gore Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Comic and Series Differences Dinosaur Hunting Comic: Blatantly shows Dora and Broggy beheading dinosaurs. Series: The scene of Broggy beheading the dinosaur is changed so that the audience is looking at its reflection in the water. The scene of Dora beheading the dinosaur is implied but not shown directly. Tiger and Arrow Comic: Arrow is walking through the jungle when he sees a Saber-Toothed Cat approaching him. He is shown afterwards riding it after he gave it a beating. Series: The Saber-Toothed Cat is shown lurking on Arrow the reinderr from behind, then the animated skips to someone else. Broggy Breaking Free Marines Intercepting Den Den Mushi Transmission Nami's Bug Bite Miss Valentine's Torture Trivia Season 4 Big Garden *In Episode VI, a Allosaurus citizen resembles Allosaurus from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. The scene of Broggy beheading the dinosaur is changed so that the audience is looking at its reflection in the water. *Clarice the Reindeer are female turning dick. Clarice is female-to-male * * Category:TV-14